


One More Time

by AmbieBambi



Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: Steve gets tired of hearing the same song over and over. But his daughter doesnt.
Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900297
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	One More Time

Pack Steve x reader where they have 2 kids and like they are obsessed with this kid tv show (you pick) and Steve hates it because he has heard so much of it and just like rolling his eyes and stuff and reader being like stop it lol

A/N- I have No clue what the shows are now kids watch. So I chose one that although I watched, I still was annoyed with it. Lol. And I just did Cassidy as a possible child, Cause were not that far in the story yet, but ive used her before.

Word Count- 600ish

_**This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends…** _

Steve groaned inwardly and the Wolf was burying his head in between his paean to cover his ears with a growl. 

<I’m going to find that sock puppet and SHRED ITS STUPID FACE.>

_You and me both._ Steve’s brow wrinkled as Cassidy must have turned it up, cause it seemed to be getting louder than before. ‘Play the song again Mommy!' 

Steve stayed in the kitchen, fitting Friday night pizza dough to a pan before assembling them when he heard. 'Sure thing baby, stay in here while I help your father.’ There it went again, that song Steve hated. It was going to plague him all weekend, he was sure. 

You came in to see the Alpha grumbling to himself in the kitchen and you circled around, pausing him with a nudge of your shoulder, standing next to him. “Whats going on?" 

"Does she have to watch that one program? Isn’t sesame street a thing?" 

"Bucky gave it to her, she loves it." 

<Leave it to Buck.> the Wolf growled

You gave him a push, away from the pizza. "Go spend some time with Cass, maybe she will change it.” You were back at the counter and threw a pepperoni slice at Steve, who snapped it into his mouth with a growl and click of teeth, leaving you laughing at his expression while he went into the living room to see Cassidy dancing to her song. 

“What’s my little Chickadee doing?” Steve scooped her up and she squealed when he blew on her neck and she flung her arms around his neck.

“Dancin’!” She squealed as Steve bopped and swayed around the livingroom, you watching from the kitchen at the two of them, adding sauce and cheese. 

“Yea, singing to, I heard you chirp chirping away in here.” Bopping Cassidy’s nose, she squirmed to get down, and he released her so she could go back to playing along with the tv show. 

You put the pizza in the oven to walk into Steve on the couch, watching lambchop and the hostess doing their show with a look of 'god help me’ and Cassidy right in front of the tv mimicking the characters. You fell down into the couch beside Steve, legs curling up as you looked up at him with a grin. 

“Look at you, getting right into lambchop." 

He gave a roll of his eyes while dropping his arm over your shoulder. "The Wolf mentioned hunting down a certain lamb next time we’re out." 

You rushed to cover his mouth from saying anymore, eyes darting to your daughter who was oblivious to it. "Steve Grant Rogers, that is your daughters favorite TV character, shame on you.” You giggled, cause frankly you were sick of it too, your Little Wolf had retreated into hiding when you had come back to the living room. 

Steve growled against your palm, and surged forward to pin you back against the couch, making you squeal and laugh as he nipped against your neck, nuzzling and kissing that curve. “Lamb chops on the grill, or we can bake them.” His voice muffled and you pushed against his chest, laughing against his shoulder. “Behave yourself Alpha." 

"Daddy!” You and Steve both turned your heads to look at Cassidy with her hands on her hips, looking stern at the two of them. “What are you doing to mommy, it looks like your trying to eat her?" 

You snorted as Steve’s eyes flashed in amusement, whispering to him. "Dont you say anything you Beast.”

Steve arched his brows in shock and tried to put on an innocent face. “Discussing dinner with mommy, Chickadee." 

"No he isn’t! You get Daddy Cass! We can tackle him.” In which the little girl launched herself at her father and the two of you soon had him pinned, waiting for him to give up. The oven beeper went off and you extracted yourself from the tangle. 

“Saved by the timer Alpha” you smirked and went back to the kitchen. Cassidy was sitting on Steve’s stomach and looked down again. 

“Let’s play the Lambchop one more time.”

Groaning Steve moved to sit up and nodded. 

“One more time tonight, but then we’re done Baby.”


End file.
